


Our Love Would Be Tragic

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You know the outcome so is it worth the journey?





	Our Love Would Be Tragic

_You can’t keep avoiding me._

Blowing out a deep breath, you pout and text him back,  _I know._

Everything had been going great with Seth; you were genuinely enjoying each other’s company and becoming more than friends, very naturally. Then, you made a mistake – you slept with him. Now, you had no idea what to say to him. In the uncertainty of what you had done, you had left in the morning without anything more than a note on the pillow, stating,  _We’ll talk soon._

Yet you had not talked to him; you had literally done everything you could to politely avoid him. This was dangerous, you knew, because he had a way of drawing in attractive women who were happy to give into his puppy dog eyes and boyish grin. But you had no idea what to think of your night together; it occurred between two drunk and clumsy individuals who had no sense of boundaries – who knew if he even liked it. This didn’t even speak to that tug on your heart – the idea that you could be falling for, not only a wanted man, but a co-worker.

You have tried to run the mixed emotions and thoughts off; you finally get back to the hotel, drenched in rain and sweat. The bell for the elevator dings as you shake out your hair, somewhat like a dog escaping a bath. Stepping on, you press the button and shut your eyes.

The sound of the doors not quite closing causes your eyes to shoot open, widening at the sight of him. He looks out of breath, equally sweaty with a gym bag on his arm, and his eyes seem genuinely surprised to spot you, “…hey…”

“Hey…” You adjust uncomfortably, your heart lunging in his direction though your legs are cemented in place as he occupies the space across from you, “You just get out a session?” 

“Yeah,” He drops his bag, fidgeting with his hair, “you?”

“Just a run.” You glance at the floor, praying you’ll reach yours soon, “Need to get a shower in before heading to the arena.”

“Right…”

He licks and bites at his lower lip, and you catch it – your body nearly thrown into his orbit. Instead, you make a stupid and sober decision. You shut your eyes, spitting the words out, “I don’t know how much you remember from the other night, but—”

“I remember everything.”

His breath is too close for him to be away; you open your eyes to see him slightly hovering over you, “What do you remember?”

“I want you back in my bed,” Your blood pressure rises with his words, “and I’m still waiting to wake up next you.”

Pride surges through your veins at his word, “Not remotely disappointed by our slightly inebriated state?”

“Not even a little.” It hits him suddenly, “Why are you?”

“No, just…” You know it’s stupid; if this doesn’t work out, if it’s like either of your past relationships, you’ll destroy each other, “wondering if we could do better.” You’re too selfish to turn him down when he’s this near, “But we have work so…”

“We could see how well we do under pressure,” Seth’s suggestion works with a playful peck to your lips, a follow up suggesting he’s restraining himself as much as possible, “then try it more patiently after the show tonight.”

When he kisses you, his tongue beginning to dare yours, you know you’ll enjoy either scenario – no matter what consequences come from it.


End file.
